btrproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapture The Heavens
After hearing disturbing reports on a local news bulletin about an infectious microbe in the Brisbane water supply, the Doctor decides its time these reports were investigated, and teams up with an old friend of his to help him - Jennifer Langard. Discovering that the CSIRO holds all the answers, the Doctor and Jenny attempt a raid on the local facility to find a sample of the virus so that the Doctor can use the TARDIS computers to work on an antidote. Once there, the Doctor is plunged into a world of insider dealing, treachous deceit, and international marketing. However, one thing is certain - Mr Joseph Gutnick wants the viral strain that is threatening to tear Brisbane apart. And he's prepared to go to any lengths to get it. Even the destruction of an entire country is not a concern of his... Crew Writers: Witold Tietze & Matthew Kopelke. Music: Chris Thompson. Sound Design: Matthew Kopelke. Title Sequence: Chris Sutor. Editor: Matthew Kopelke. Director of Photography: Witold Tietze. Camera Operators: David Hutchison, Matthew Kopelke, Kane Major & Scott Marshall. Electrical & Lighting: Ted Tietze. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Assistant Director: Scott Marshall. Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads Soundtrack #Trailer Theme #Bad News & Good Company #Evil My Arse #On The Case #A Little Nap / Nobody's Kitten #Red Handed #Post Red Handed #Information #Someone To Trust #Worth #Murnau Gets Nabbed #One More Thing #Stinger #Hostage Situation #Shaving Cream #Entering Gutnick's Domain #The Final Confrontation #Goodbyes & Farewells Plot Episode endings #Just as they locate the information they are looking for, the Doctor and Jenny are captured by a mysterious figure in black. #With Murnau's plan now revealed, the Doctor and Jenny suggest to Vance that they organise a sting to catch Murnau's employer. #With Vance clearing up the mess, and a UNIT job offer in the wings, Jenny offers to drive the Doctor back to find his TARDIS. Additional credited cast Rainor Vance (Kane Major), Cameron Haines (Jacob Aldridge), Joseph Gutnick (Witold Tietze), Louise Murnau (Wendy Musgrove), Security / Radio Man (David Hutchison), Security Guard (Sam Andrews), Newscaster (Ted Tietze), Sharpshooter (Scott Marshall). 01.jpg|The Doctor (Matthew Kopelke) 02.jpg|Jennifer Langard (Jana Kildey) 03.jpg|Rainor Vance (Kane Major) 04.jpg|Cameron Haines (Jacob Aldridge) 05.jpg|Joseph Gutnick (Witold Tietze) 06.jpg|Louise Murnau (Wendy Musgrove) 07.jpg|Security Guard 1 (David Hutchison) 08.jpg|Security Guard 2 (Sam Andrews) 09.jpg|Newsreader (Ted Tietze) 10.jpg|Sharpshooter (Scott Marshall) Popular myths Things to watch out for... *The scene where Jenny searches the CSIRO web site for information regarding the water supply infection was recorded in the living room where most of BTR's first 3 years worth of output was taped. The computer she uses was the same computer used to edit most of BTR's first & second series of Doctor Who audio adventures, as well as Rapture The Heavens itself. *When the Doctor and Jenny break into the CSIRO computer room, the Doctor can be seen wearing a Philips Savvy mobile phone on his belt. This is due to actor Matthew Kopelke neglecting to remove it from his person before filming, and was not spotted until late in the post-production phase. *In the final scene to feature the character of Joseph Gutnick, there are several Marvin the Martian dolls spread around the location. These were placed here by actor Kane Major, as an in-joke "easter egg", because Marvin is Kane's favourite cartoon character. They are all clearly visible in the final product. Things you probably never knew... *The origin of Rapture The Heavens lie in the 1980s cartoon series Bananaman, and the character of the Weatherman, an associate of General Blight. His schemes revolve around changing the weather patterns of the world, and it was this idea that inspired Matthew Kopelke to suggest to Witold Tietze that BTR produce a Doctor Who version of this simple concept. *The final film features a number of scenes which were either shortened from how they were originally scripted, or dropped entirely. This was due to complications when filming and, although not essential to the plot, meant the backstory and running time were shortened somewhat. This included a completely re-written opening, and several sections in the first third of the film. *A number of scenes currently exist with altered camera angles and takes, which offer different interpretations of lines and locations. The main reason why some of these angles or takes were not used was due to post-production limitations at the time. The eventual double-disc DVD release of Rapture The Heavens will include these isolated shots as bonus features. *The driving scenes in the film were performed by David Hutchison, using his own car. This car has long since been junked, following an engine failure in early 2006. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Doctor Who